


The Real You

by Type40_River



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Massage, Sexual Inexperience, Showers, Top Jared, mentions of wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Type40_River/pseuds/Type40_River
Summary: Somehow they've managed to hit Season 12 and neither of them can believe it. It's amazing and they love what they do. Between the long hours on set and getting home as often as he can to help get things ready for the twins, it's all starting to take a toll on Jensen. Neither him or Jared are in their twenties anymore and that's the thing that really blows Jensen's mind...well that...and how good Jared is at giving massages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the opening scene in Season 12 for episode 2: Mamma Mia, where Sam is in bed with Lady Toni Brevell. It was something about Jared's chest hair that struck me and prompted this....smut. Pure smut with a few feelings thrown in  
> I've included an image from the scene that prompted this work. You're Welcome ;)
> 
> Beta'd by twizted_dezirez who's fast becoming a life saver when it comes to editing and ideas!

 

The Real You 

 

Jensen swallowed the last of the lukewarm coffee in his cup, setting it down on the ground beside him, chuckling to himself at the text from Danneel. The soft tickle of hair against his cheek, accompanied by the scent of whatever coconut shampoo it was that Jared used didn't surprise him in the least as he felt his co-stars chin drop onto his shoulder.

“Watchya doooooin?” Jared drawled looking down at the phone in his hand.

“Here” Jensen said passing it to him as Jared stood up behind him “check her out”

“Nawww” Jared cooed at the photo of JJ curled up in Danneels lap pressing a kiss against her pregnant stomach.

“Danni says she keeps doing it” Jensen explained taking back the phone and pocketing it. “Apparently she keeps telling them to hurry up”

“She's eager” Jared laughed dropping in the chair beside him.

Jensen nodded softly “So is Danni, she's had enough”

“I'll bet. What about you?”

“I dunno man” Jensen sighed rubbing his face “I'm happy about having more kids. It's just…”

“What?” Jared asked raising an eyebrow.

“We’re what? Three weeks into filming again?” Jared nodded “I'm flying back on weekends to get everything ready straight after work on a Friday and back on Sunday night… We work 60 hour weeks and we have been for twelve years...”

“You're tired” Jared smiled softly. He'd seen it on his friends face for a while now, the small dark circles under his eyes that were hidden by the skilled make up crew. How the normal, bright smile didn't always quite reach his eyes when someone was telling a joke.

“Mmmmm” Jensen murmured accepting Jared's half empty coffee with appreciation.

“Look, don't go back this weekend” Jared said “we'll have a boys’ weekend. Beer, pizza Xbox?”

“I can't man” Jensen said shaking his head “I feel bad. Danni-”

“Understands how fucking hard you work” the younger man said pulling his phone out of his pocket “both our wives do. I'll call Gen and ask her to hang out with Danneel this weekend, she won't mind”

“I dunno…” Jensen grumbled. The idea of a quiet weekend was so appealing it all but made his mouth water “let me call Danni first?”

“Yeah, of course” Jared said.

Pulling his phone out and unlocking it he sucked in breath and dialled his wife's number. Danneel was really the best wife anyone could ask for, though he was sure Jared would say Gen was. He disagreed.

“Hey you!” Came Danneels soft voice down the line and Jensen couldn't help but smile. “Everything ok? Aren't you normally on set about now?”

“Yeah I am, hey? I was just wondering” he paused for a moment deciding on the best route. Danneel was a very accommodating woman but she was also heavily pregnant, tired, wanting it all to be over and he wasn't always the most tactful creature.

“What is it babe?”

“Nothing bad…it's just...Jared suggested” he cut off then as Jared's eyes went wide and shook his head mouthing ‘you asshole’. If Jensen was going down for this, so was he.

He heard his wife giggle on the other end of the phone “you and Jared are gonna stay and do the whole boys club thing this weekend?”

“Only if that's ok with you?” Jensen fumbled and punching Jared as he cracked an invisible whip with his hand.

“I'm pregnant Jen” she said kindly “not a six headed hydra. If you need a weekend without scrambling to catch flights and running yourself down I get it. I know you're worn out”

His face split into a wide grin “you're the best”

“I know”

“Jared says hi and he liked the photo of JJ” Jensen informed her looking over at Jared and giving him a thumbs up.

“Of course he's already seen it” his wife laughed “were you sitting in his lap when I sent it to you?”

Jensen snorted “he was in mine _actually_ ”

“I knew it!” Danneel said triumphantly down the line.

His friendship with Jared had been a source of great amusement to both of their wives. He remembered vividly the night that they all got stupidly drunk together one New Year's Eve a few years ago and both Danni and Gen admitted that they'd been one hundred percent convinced that the two _must've_ slept together at least once. Jensen had been half a second too slow; it was on the tip of his tongue when Jared beat him to it “Nah, I've got standards”. It was a solid five minutes before anyone could stop laughing.

It was few months later that his wife intimated that she had no issue with the idea of him sleeping with Jared in the past or indeed the future. Apparently neither did Gen.

“Sometimes people have an itch that needs to be scratched” she'd said airily.

 Jensen really hadn't known how to respond to her because, well, that just wasn't him.

“So you don't mind?” Jensen asked. Always better to check twice.

“Yeah it's…hang on” Danni was silent for a few seconds “that was Gen. Her and the boys are coming over to keep me company on Saturday”

“Good” Jensen said and felt Jared tap him on the arm jerking his head to indicate they were needed “alright, I gotta go. Thank you, I love you and I'll talk to you soon”

“I love you too” Jensen heard a high pitched ‘I love you too daddy’ in the background “have a good weekend babe, enjoy it and _relax_ ”

“Will do” Jensen hung up, rising from his chair and falling into step with Jared “operation get-drunk-and-not-worry-about-family is a go”

Jared snorted violently “you seriously have the worst fucking mission names”

“I can't be both handsome and brainy _all_ the time Jared”

“No one says you have to Jensen” Jared said as the corners of his mouth pulled up, Jensen's fist already loosely curled by his side ready to punch him for what ever insult was coming “but you know… _once_ would be nice” and he was off. Long legs carrying him quickly away from Jensen and laughing hysterically over his shoulder.

Jensen just smiled and shook his head, he was too tired to give chase.

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around Jensen's initial excitement about their guys’ weekend was all but gone. The week had been stupidly long. Technical issues on set had meant that yesterday went from a twelve to a sixteen-hour day. He’d barely crawled into bed before one in the morning and fought the urge to throw his phone against the wall as his alarm went off only four hours later.

When they were finally done shooting and he'd shrugged off Dean, both his clothes and character, his limbs felt like lead as his boots crunched over the gravel as they carried him towards Jared's car.

“Your place or mine?” Jared asked once Jensen had climbed inside the passenger seat, sighing against the softness of the leather.

“Mine” Jensen said after a moment of consideration, he needed a full nights sleep in his own bed.

“Sweet” Jared said non-plussed pulling out of the parking lot and turning left. Jensen was asleep by the time they rolled up to the first set of traffic lights.

~

Jensen made a low groan as he rolled over in bed towards the soft touch against his shoulder, followed by a gentle shake. Managing to pry his left eye open while the other half of his face remained embedded in the pillow, he saw pale light trickling through the blinds and Jared's tall frame looming over him like Orthanc.

“What time is it?” Jensen asked groggily, his mind still half in the dream of soft flesh that was warm against his own as he sank, balls deep into the velvety wetness of his wife. Danneels soft gasps of pleasure sending a thrill down his spine.

“It's only early” Jared said quietly straightening up.

Jensen glanced at the clock on his night stand. Eight A.M. “Then why are you waking me up?”

“Sorry man” Jared said with a soft laugh “I've been up for a few hours and I was gonna do a workout but I forgot my shorts”

“Bottom drawer” Jensen grumbled pointing towards his chest of drawers and rolling over onto his back, palming his half hard cock through the thin sheet as Jared turned and started rooting around in his drawer, the image of Danneels gorgeous boobs on his mind.

“Thanks” Jared said pulling out a pair on his workout shorts “sorry for waking you”

“Don't apologise to me” Jensen slurred.

“Huh?” Jared said turning around.

“Apologise to Danni” he said raising one eyebrow, which admittedly took more effort than it should've.

Jared's eyes glanced down and saw Jensen's hand working himself over and the small patch of wetness that blossomed there “good dream?” He asked laughing and looked back up at Jensen's half lidded eyes.

“Mmmmm. No condom”

“Ungh” Jared half moaned, causing Jensen's eyes to open again “it's just _so_ much better isn't it?”

“The best” Jensen agreed, voice low and rough.

“Go back to sleep and finish the job stud” Jared winked “I'll probably be a couple of hours anyway”

“M’kay” Jensen garbled before rolling over and drifting back off.

~

The sun was well and truly up when Jensen's bladder woke him a little over an hour later. He was fully awake and if he had finished the job from his dream earlier, he couldn't remember it. Stumbling into the bathroom he braced his hand against the wall and aimed his half hard cock down into the bowl, letting out a moan as the stream began. The ripe scent of his armpit wafted up from the right of him, remembering he didn't shower before he passed out last night he stepped into the shower after flushing the toilet. Fiddling with the taps until hot water began to spray over him, sleep draining away.

The kitchen tiles were cool against his bare feet as he padded barefoot into the kitchen and pouring himself a coffee from the pot that Jared must've made before he left, _bless him_. He groaned as the gulp of bitter, black, nectar of the gods ran down his throat, waking him up just that little bit extra. After pouring himself a second cup and flicking the machine on again, he sat down on one of the red and black bar stools and sipped on his second cup. The soft thrum of bass music from down stairs cut off and was followed by the heavy footsteps of Jared coming up the stairs.

“Morning Jen” Jared said brightly as he reached the landing and turned, making a beeline for the pot of coffee.

“Morning. Good workout?”

“Fuck _yes_!” Jared beamed turning and taking a sip. “Went pretty hard”

Jensen knew he must have because Jared’s torso was covered with sheen of sweat, muscles pulsing heavily under his tanned skin. His carved abs flexed with each breath he took and a lone bead of perspiration slid down valley that separated them, rolling slowly down until it vanished into his bellybutton. Jensen let his eyes wander over his broad shoulders and down the corded muscle of each arm, watching them tremor in the aftermath of his workout.

It was his chest that drew Jensen’s focus however, it had been a while since he'd seen Jared without a top on and there wasn’t anything drastically different about the tall man’s ridiculously toned chest, except for the hair. Dark brown and curly; plastered against the firm muscle beneath with sweat, crossing the broad expanse from one nipple to the other. Jared's happy trail flowing down over the skin beneath before finally disappearing under the waistband of his, no _Jensen’s_ black shorts. Jensen couldn’t quite workout why this struck him as much as it did. Probably because whenever he had seen Jared topless, it was smooth, waxed skin that was on display or else it was just a light dusting of hair. This however was full blown, masculine hair. If he had to guess, it was probably that it made Jared look older when combined with the day old growth covering his strong jaw.

Jensen shook himself a little and reached for the cup of coffee on the island bench and hissed softly, wincing as the muscle in his right shoulder spasmed. His eyes flicked up briefly to Jared’s and watched as his eyebrows drew together over the hazel-green eyes.

 _Shit! Mother-fucking, god damn shit!_ Jensen cursed to himself as he watched Jared’s mouth open. _Ugh, no…not the lecture…_

“Jensen?” Jared’s voice was deceivingly soft.

“Hmmmm?” Jensen hummed raising his eyebrows, feigning ignorance.

“I told you on Wednesday to go and see the physiotherapist about your shoulder”

Jensen felt a smirk grow in spite of himself “Yes. You did”

A low growl issued from him “Why haven’t you gotten it looked at yet? There might be some permanent damage if you’re not careful”

“Yes _Sam_ , I know” Jensen teased and watched Jared put his coffee down, making his way around to Jensen “Eli is away on holiday at the moment and I’m not going back to that fucking _butcher_ the studio has, do you remember last time?”

He heard Jared snort as warm, strong fingers landed on the exposed skin of his shoulder and began pushing into the muscle as they explored the knots. Tendons clicking sharp and painful as the fingers dragged over them.

“Jesus Jen!” the taller man scolded as his thumb pressed into a particularly nasty spot above his shoulder blade making Jensen whine “there’s more knots in your shoulder than I can count”

“I know, I know” Jensen grumbled as Jared continued his poking, wincing whenever he touched a tight spot “As soon as he gets back I’ll book an appointment”

“He’s not back for two weeks, you can’t go on like that” Jared lectured with both hands sliding up his back and resting on top of his shoulder, tracing lazy circles with this thumbs “no wonder you’re so tired!”

“It’s fine, alright” Jensen pouted and squirmed under the large hands, trying to shrug them off.

“No, it’s not” Jared voice had that soft pitch to it and Jensen knew that Sam’s puppy dog look was plastered all over his face. He wasn’t getting out of this one and just to prove his point, the large hands gripped tight on his shoulders “I’ll do what I can for now but you need to make sure you see someone about this!”

“Ugh” Jensen murmured, _big mistake_. Jared’s grip turned vice-like, fingers digging deep into his flesh as he pulled Jensen against him. “OW! Fuck, _ALRIGHT!_ ”

“Promise?” There was that stupid pained voice of concern that always got him to agree to shit, the word ‘promise’ breathed against the shell his ear.

“Yes, yes ok! Now let go of me Lurch!” Jensen submitted and felt the brush of Jared’s coarse chest hair against his back as the man chuckled at his victory, one large hand sliding up the back of his neck and ruffling his hair.

“You’ve got a table here yeah?” Jared asked finally releasing him and walking back around the counter to drain his cup in one swallow.

“What? Oh yeah” Jensen clicked “in the laundry. Wait? You mean now?”

“Why not?” Jared asked rinsing his cup off “I’m gonna be using oil, so I’ll just do it now and have a shower after”

“Fair enough” Jensen said and it made sense. No point wasting more water, even though it meant he was going to have to have a second shower. Besides, his shoulders _were_ really sore lately, not that he'd ever admit it to Jared “I’ll go get the oil while you get the table”

“Why? Where’s the massage oil?”

“In my room” Jensen said wiggling his eyebrows “Drives Danni wild”

“Niiiiiiiice” Jared applauded with a grin and Jensen climbed the stairs in search of the oil.

Jensen found himself stretched out, face down on the massage table ten minutes later resting comfortably in the head rest as Jared’s slick fingers worked their way into his shoulder. As it turns out, Jared was pretty damn good at it, which was not necessarily a good thing for Jensen because somehow he managed to find every tender spot there was on his upper back, powerful fingers manipulating the muscle beneath until it gave to his will. He sucked in a sharp breath as one stubborn knot finally released after five minutes of Jared’s ministrations and all at once he felt a tingle run down his arm and pain he’d been carrying for a few weeks vanished.

“Oh fuck” he moaned shamelessly at the sensation.

“Good?” He heard Jared’s voice chuckle from above him, a brief pause, the snap of the oil bottle opening “Want me to keep going?”

“Uh…” Jensen’s mind stumbled, clouded by the magic of Jared’s fingers.

 _Is it weird? It should be weird that Jared’s giving me a massage, right?_ _Shut up you idiot! You lived together for a while, saw each other naked often enough. You work on a show about the supernatural and have to act out all sorts of weird shit to each other, this is probably the least strange thing you’ve done._

“Jen? You still awake?

“Yeah” Jensen slurred after a while “Just arguing with myself”

He felt Jared’s fingers slip against his skin and a laugh follow “I can stop if you’re feeling weird, I don’t mind. Danni said for you to relax and if this is helping I’m happy to keep going for a bit”

_She did tell you to relax, he’s right._

Jensen was definitely beginning to feel relaxed. He felt Jared’s palms run down the muscle on either side of his spine, thumbs joined and gliding along his vertebrae; the rest of his fingers splayed wide as they soothed the wide expanse of his back, sliding briefly under waistband of his shorts and back up. Jared repeated the movement over and over again and Jensen’s mind drifted up to cloud nine. He could feel the flood of endorphins as Jared worked his rough hands all over his back, an elbow digging in hard occasionally at a difficult muscle grouping.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he came to, blinking a few times. It took him a moment to realise why Jared’s feet weren’t visible, the soft glide of those large hands over his right calf was the reason.

“Stop!” Jensen ordered a little harsher than he’d meant as his head snapped up looking over his shoulder down the line of his own oiled body. Jared stood frozen, the heat of his hands burning through the skin around his ankle with concern plastering his face.

“What did I do?” Jared asked raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing” Jensen said, then clarified “Nothing _yet._ Just um…don’t touch my feet”

“Oh” Jared said understandingly “ticklish?”

“Sure” Jensen said quietly and he watched as Jared dropped his ankle back onto the table, something passing across his face for the briefest of moments.

“Roll over” Jared ordered, twisting his finger around in the air as he walked back up to Jensen’s torso.

“Ok” Jensen said slowly as he flipped himself and shifting uncomfortably as his shorts bunched up against the towel beneath him. Jared hovered over him with the bottle of oil waiting for Jensen to settle.

“What is it?” Jared huffed a minute later when Jensen still struggled.

“It’s...my shorts” he mumbled and felt himself flush with embarrassment. He'd watched too many pornos.

“So take them off” Jared said shrugging like it was the most natural thing in the world “I don’t know why you’re embarrassed Jen, you were all but jerking off in front of me this morning, remember?”

“Huh” Jensen said to himself, he did vaguely remember it. He sat up as best as he could, kicked off his shorts and lay back down, towel resting softly over his cock.

“Who is this by the way?” Jensen said pointing a finger in the direction of the table where music was playing from Jared’s phone.

“Oh, it's City and Colour” Jared said standing behind his head and drizzling some of the liquid onto his chest. Jensen giggled internally at how cool it felt. “I’ve played them for you before”

“I know, just couldn’t remember the name” he said quietly as the the lead singers voice wormed its way into his brain.

“They're really awesome” Jared said as his dimpled grin appeared “one of my favourite bands. This song is called ‘Confessions’ it super sad and sometimes when I'm struggling I just…”

Jensen knew Jared was talking. He knew he should be paying attention, especially when Jared went off on an explanation about something but he couldn't, he was too distracted. Distracted by the fact that looking up at Jared from this semi-upside down angle, his friend looked completely different. His eyes travelled once more up the wide muscled frame of Jared, over the coarse hair that coated his chest and up to his mouth that was rapidly babbling away about something he couldn't hear. It stuck Jensen then just how good looking his best friend was. He didn't know exactly what it was, it was just…different. He'd never been attracted to guys, not really and certainly he'd never looked at Jared like that. Yet here he was appreciating the way those bulging biceps flexed with each movement he made.

He thought back over their relationship searching for a time when maybe he'd thought about Jared in a different light. He couldn't find anything that stuck out to him, nothing from the young gawky kid he met the first day on set, up to the older, strapping man before him now.

The man before him…. Something warm unfurled itself in his gut behind his navel at the thought. Jared wasn't his young carefree friend anymore. He was a full blown man _and what a fucking man!_ A voice in the back of his head growled and his breath hitched a little as Jared's hands rubbed deep circles into the flesh of this stomach. Jensen had watched Jared grow up. Side by side, through the good moments and through the shit ones too, there had been a few of those. All the while their bond growing and deepening over the years until it become something solid, unshakable and permanent.

Jensen took a steadying breath in through his nose in an attempt to calm the nervous energy that pulsed deep within at each swipe of Jared's hands. What he found instead was a flaring of the desire in both his gut and crotch as he inhaled Jared's scent when the man stretched over him down along the length of his body. The sharp, sweaty and slightly bitter musk that wafted off Jared was like a hardline to his dick, he felt himself semi-hard in a matter of seconds. Jared hadn’t showered since his workout, there was even still a light shine of it on his skin and the intoxicating smell of Jared was…what was it exactly that got to him? It was _manly_ , his brain finally concluded. Jared was older, more experienced, hardbodied, virile and _manly_. Jensen never had an attraction to guys and the few he had met, well the ones he _knew_ were gay were…campy. But Jared? He was 6 ft whatever of pure testosterone and _that_ was appealing.

Jensen pulled himself out of his own head and back to the present. He wasn't sure when Jared had stopped prattling away to himself. He wasn't looking at Jensen like he expected an answer to anything he'd said, his eyes just half-lidded as continued working the kinks out of Jensen's muscled body. Jensen closed his eyes and swallowed hard as the rough hands drew their way up his stomach, over his chest and came to a slow languid pace on his neck. He could feel the warmth of Jared leech into his skin as his palms came to rest just below chin, thumbs scraping against the stubble on his cheeks as they ran slow circles and the rest of his fingers spread out around his throat.

Jensen revelled in the feeling of that intimate touch, completely blissed out…until something warm and solid brushed against the crown of his head. What was Jared massaging his head for… _oh…OH_! It took every once of will power he had not to let his eyes snap open and alerting Jared to the fact that he could feel his hard on… _Christ!_...He was lying on a massage table, soaked with oil, with Jared's hands roaming his body… and Jared was _hard_.

 _Jared. Was. Hard_ …for him…for Jensen…and he'd be a grade-A liar if he said that the thought of Jared excited over him didn't reverberate though his whole being like gong, ricocheting all the way down into the love he had for his friend. Jensen felt the brush of Jared's thickness against him once more and his body…like the fucking _traitor_ it is, let a growl rumble deep in his chest.

His right hand that was up by his ear; _and when the fuck had it gotten there?_ Reached out gingerly behind him. He felt Jared's heat even before his palm settled on his thigh, just below the loose opening of his shorts, shorts that were _much_ longer on Jensen. His fingers closed around the iron hard and slightly damp muscle beneath and brushed the sensitive skin.

Jensen both heard and felt the gasp that escaped Jared at his touch. _Heard_ it because the sound that Jared made was like he'd just been sucker punched. He _felt_ it because Jensen's touch made the blistering hand that Jared had been caressing his throat with tighten reflexively, clamping down and restricting his airflow.

Jensen almost came on the spot.

It stoked something in Jensen so deep down that he could feel it in his bones; the immediate flash of wanting to submit totally and completely to someone blazed through him like wildfire. The need to surrender, to a man; to _Jared_. The pressure eased almost as soon as it began and Jensen moaned, still not opening his eyes for fear of what he might see there.

“Jensen, are you ok?” Jared said, barely a whisper.

“Yes”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Jensen's brain was suddenly not working the way it should. His synapses were firing in the wrong order. The usual thought train that accompanied the concept of Jared derailed and ploughed ahead into this undiscovered territory, there were sights and idea so foreign and yet so thrilling here. Jensen knew he was enjoying what was happening, he was even pretty sure he knew _why_ he was enjoying it. He wasn't some love struck fool that was head over heels in love with Jared; nor was he some twink cruising a bar and thinking that Jared was the best place he'd ever seen to sit.

This ran deeper than he could fully understand right now, maybe even ever but he _didn't_ know what it meant moving forward and Jensen was, if nothing else, pragmatic. He knew that both of their wives had no issue _what so ever_ with him and Jared sleeping together. What held him back was the fear that something like, whatever it was that they were teetering on the precipice of, would ruin them.

His body was acting of its own accord. Sliding his hand up the inside of Jared's shorts, fingers curling around the tight mound of Jared's ass; skin impossibly hot beneath his hand and firmer than Danneels'; yet just as soft, even with the fine hairs tickling his skin. Jared was free-balling. _He'd have a word with Jared about that later…_

Warm breath ghosted over his cheeks and mouth, invading his nose with the earthy smell of Jared mixed with coffee and the fruity smell of that horrible granola crap that he loved so much.

“Look at me” Jared said softy. Jensen kept his eyes shut tight.

“Jensen, I said look at me” he repeated a fraction firmer and gave Jensen's throat another squeeze.

There it was again, the spark in the back of his brain that flashed bright like a neon sign saying ‘submit’; and he did. His eyes flew open to meet the swirling hazel-green of Jared's; dark and intense as a gentle smile rested on his parted lips and tiny laugh lines etched into either side of his face. _Jesus Christ this man is attractive_.

“Are you ok?” Jared asked. Another whiff of his breath assaulting Jensen's senses.

“Yeah” his voice sounded wrecked.

“Do you want to stop?”

“I…I don't know” Jensen still wasn't sure the third time Jared asked.

“Nothing will change between us if you can't” Jared said reading his mind like he _always_ fucking could “and nothing will change if you want to keep going”

“But what if?”

Jared cut him off “I will love you just the same after. Just as much as I did when I got here last night. No more, no less. I promise you Jen”

“Alright”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” Jensen stuttered. Jared's smile widened before closing the distance and pressing his lips against his own.

 _Okay..new..._ His lips were softer than he'd expected, although he didn't really know what to expect...and _warm_. Jensen felt a tingle as Jared's growth rubbed against his own, that was going to take some getting used to. The heat and wetness of Jared's tongue as it slid past his lips and licked his mouth open was exquisite. He could taste the coffee on Jared's tongue as it slid against his own; the vibration of Jared's groan in his mouth sent another jolt down his spine. A picture appeared so clearly in his mind, a picture so ridiculous given his current situation that it ruined the moment. He burst out laughing, teeth accidentally knocking against Jared's as he pulled up, looking down on Jensen harshly before shaking his head.

“You're thinking about about Kirsten Dunce and Tobey Maguire in Spider-Man, aren't you?”

“I'm so sorry dude” Jensen choked out around his laughter.

“Mood Killer” Jared teased straightening up and walking around to the side of the massage table.

“Naw, c’mon” Jensen said once he'd regained his composure “I'm sorry”

Jared lifted Jensen's leg over his head, pulling it around his right side and spinning Jensen so quickly it made him yell; having to sit up rather than slide off the edge of the massage table. Jared hooked one giant paw behind his head, dragging Jensen up against him so fast he hooked both legs around the tall man's thighs to stop the momentum, towel sliding off his lap in the process.

Jared’s eyes were dark and hungry “Prove it”

“Jesus _fuck_ ” was Jared's reply as Jensen launched himself at his neck, latching on and sucking like a babe at the teat as he dug his fingers into the meat of his lower back. His tongue leaving a wet stripe from Jared's collarbone upwards, chasing his jawline before barreling into the sweet honey that was Jared's mouth; the salty tang of Jared's sweat lingering on his pallet.

"Want you" Jensen begged between kisses. Tongues fighting and teeth nipping with hands roaming all the while. Jared couldn't help but lean in further against Jensen and pressing their excited bodies flush against each other. It still wasn't close enough. His hands slipped under Jensen's ass, lifting them both as he turned around and sat on the table with Jensen straddling him; wrapping his unimaginably thick and hot thighs around his waist.

"You're fucking gorgeous Jen” he rasped as Jensen tore away from his mouth, kissing and licking the skin down his neck before travelling hungrily on to his shoulder and lifting Jared's arm free of his body before burying himself in Jared's armpit.

“Fuck Jay” Jensen growled against the sensitive skin as he inhaled Jared “you smell so good, so fucking _manly_ ” Jensen still found himself surprised about his new found reaction to Jared's musk.

“Jesus Jen” he groaned as Jensen's wide tongue ran flat up through the hair before his teeth sunk into the meat of Jared's immense bicep and sucked a dark bruise into the skin. How the fuck Jensen knew his trigger spot he'll never know but it didn't stop him from bucking his hips up hard through the curve of Jensen's ass, precome coating the skin and making it feel impossibly good as he rutted against him.

“Hmmmm, you like that Jay?” Jensen teased as his tongue, teeth and lips worked across his chest and repeated the process on the other arm. Jared bucked harder against the slick valley his dick was currently home to.

"Not as much as your gonna like this” he challenged lifting them once more and bringing both their bodies back down on the table.

Jared moved down the older man's torso only stopping briefly to suck quickly on the hard nubs of Jensen's nipples before continuing his journey south; if he were a more patient man he would've shown Jensen more attention. He figured two things though. A) He doubted this was gonna be the only time they did this; he'll worship the green-eyed god next time. B) He thought as he reached the hard and swollen flesh of Jensen, flushed pink and weeping precome like there was no tomorrow…and what was B again? _Fuck it_!

Jensen keened high as the top half of his body lifted almost upright and watched in stunned agony as Jared's mouth closed around his cock, sucked tight and dropped down to the hilt until his nose rested flush against his pelvis. Jensen only managed to get out a whimper before he felt Jared slide up a little and hand clamp down tightly around the base of his dick, cutting the orgasm off in its tracks.

“Jesus..fucking…Jared” Jensen panted. There was a part of him that should be embarrassed about being reduced to a blathering heap in a few seconds but he'd worry about his dignity later.

“ _How?”_ Jensen was pretty sure he heard an answer of ‘high school’ moaned around his substantial girth but a split second later as the vibrations travelled up his spine, he didn't care. Jared continued his ministrations until Jensen gripped him hard by the long, silky hair that he'd threaded his fingers through and pulled him off, in no manner that could ever be considered elegant.

“You gotta stop” Jensen panted hard as Jared leant down and claimed him in desperate kiss of teeth and spit “just..”

“What Jen?” Jared asked equally breathy. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Jensen's mouth, he wanted to hear him beg for it.

“Don't make me fucking say it” Jensen growled as Jared's finger traced lightly around the rim of his ass.

“Say it”

“No” Jensen held his ground, _God damn it!_ He was going to have some dignity come the end of this. Jared had other ideas. Quick as a flash his large hand was up and around Jensen's throat, squeezing, that voice screaming again in his head like it was coming from an arena this time; _SUBMIT!_

“Alright!” Jensen said aggressively, slapping Jared's face with just enough force to earn him a hiss; followed by a thrilled growl from the younger man at the bite of pain lingering on his skin “ _fuck me_!”

If Jared hadn't already been leaning against the wood his knees would've buckled at Jensen's slap and the following command. It was such a simple combination of words but Jared thought it sounded single handedly, like the most filthy, pornographic thing he'd ever heard... _and who was he to say no?_ The dark gleam in Jensen's eyes and the challenge that lingered blew away any other thought he might've been having. Leaning in for one last deep and passionate kiss, Jared eased down, pushing Jensen flat; almost drooling as Jensen smiled at him, splaying one leg off to the side and raising the other while to place his foot against Jared's shoulder, giving him an unobstructed view of the pink ring of flesh.

“It's probably gonna hurt to start with” Jared said as a look of trepidation crossed his face.

“I'm not an idiot jay” Jensen reassured him and pressing the bottle of massage oil into his palm. “I trust you” those three words fanned the warm glow of desire in his stomach into a fully fledged inferno, burning up through his body and pouring out into Jensen through their exposed skin.

The oil was warm and slick against his finger as Jared poured a liberal amount onto the digits, coating them completely before bringing them down against Jensen's twitching hole. With a wordless nod from Jensen he slowly eased the first finger in, groaning at tightness clamping down around him.

“Just relax Jen, remember to breathe”

“Yeah I know” Jensen breathed.

The was an initial flare of pain as Jared pushed through the second ring of muscle and he gave Jensen time to adjust but now that it was over, Jensen had to admit it just felt weird as Jared moved slowly in and out with the occasional twist as his free hand traced up and down Jensen's thigh. He nodded for Jared to continue when he felt the hesitant touch of another finger tip and sucked in a deep breath as it breached him along side the first. The pain flaring up more intense this time, it took longer to fade this time around as Jared worked himself deeper into him.

“You ok?” Jared asked fondly looking down at him.

“Yeah it's ok” Jensen affirmed “I just...I guess I don't get what the big deal is”

A wicked grin appeared on Jared's face. Jensen felt the two fingers inside him curl upwards and brush against a bundle of nerves. White hot pleasure exploded from that little spot inside him, electrifying every nerve ending and making his cock stand up, precome leaking from the top like he'd a blown valve somewhere down his dick.

“Holyjesusmotheroffuckingshit” Jensen cried out as Jared curled his fingers again “what was _that?_ ”

“That would be your prostate” Jared replied with a chuckle watching as Jensen's eyes rolled back in his head as he picked up the speed, making sure to hit the sweet spot on every second trip. “You look so hot Jensen, been waiting twelve years to see you come apart under me”

Jensen's eyes snapped open as the words wormed their way into his ears, his heart beginning to thunder in his chest. What does Jared mean twelve years? I thought this wasn't gonna change anything between us. _Oh fuck! Abort! Abort!_

Jared knew what was going on in Jensen's head before even he did; he saw the way his eyes went wide and his body stilled, no longer fucking himself down on Jared's fingers. Leaning forward and taking a preemptive strike, he bought himself down face to face with Jensen, fingers still moving gently.

“Jensen relax”

“But...but you said…”

“I _know_ what I said Jen” Jared said kissing him softly on the lips “and did you hear me say I'm _in_ love with you? Or that I've been pinning after you for years?”

“No” Jensen said slowly with his brows creasing “ but…then what do you mean?”

“Jensen I love my wife, more than life itself. But I love you in a very different way. I don’t know how to explain it, it just is. I never actually thought that I had a chance with you, I'm not hung up on you or gonna pack up and leave my family”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I'm not blind Jen. To me, even after all these years you're still the hottest guy on the fucking _planet!_ ” he growled against his ear “I would've been fine for the rest of my life if I never got a chance with you. But I'd be a fucking liar if I said that I haven't had some fucking _filthy_ fantasies about you over the years…especially when I've got my fingers inside me…wondering how good you'd feel coming balls deep inside…making me scream your name”

“That” Jensen said grabbing his head and sucking on Jared's outstretched tongue “is fucking _hot_. Now…are you gonna fuck me senseless and come inside me so I can have a chance to do the same to you? Or are we gonna lay here and talk about it?”

“You're in for a world of hurt Jen” Jared said leaning back and withdrawing from Jensen.

“Bring it!”

Jared made quick work of lubing himself up with the massage oil and bringing Jensen's foot up to rest on his shoulder, pressing the tip of his cock against Jensen.

“I'm ready” Jensen said watching Jared smile and begin to push in.

The moment Jared stretched his way past the ring of muscle inside him, Jensen saw stars. The pain that flared up was more than he anticipated, he clamped down against it out of instinct. _That doesn't go there!_

“Jensen? Jensen?” Jared smiled when the older man finally looked up at him “you've got to breathe and not fight it”

“I know…”Jensen said sucking in a breath “it's just… _fuck_..you're so big”

“Yeah” Jared said in a tone that sounded apologetic but his face betrayed him, proudly.

“No!” Jensen cried out as he watched Jared lift his foot from his shoulder, fingers wrapping around the warm flesh of his ankle.

“Relax Jen, gonna make you feel so good” Jared promised as his tongue snaked out and licked a stripe against the sole of Jensen's foot.

Jensen threw his head back hard against the table as pleasure raced up his leg and directly into his cock as he felt the heat of Jared's mouth close around his big toe, his feet were his biggest trigger point; he instantly relaxed. He felt Jared groan against his foot as the resistance he was encountering vanished and he slid his considerable length home, deep into Jensen with a slap of skin. He opened his eyes to check Jensen was ok and by the way he was mouthing silent obscenities, he guessed he was. He took a moment to adjust to the intense heat and tightness of Jensen sealed around him. There was a murmured “fucking _do_ something” from Jensen. He acquiesced.

The slow drag of Jared's cock inside him was complete bliss. It had taken all of about thirty seconds for him to adjust to the feeling of being so full before Jared made another deeper thrust and hit the magic button inside that made white lights pop in his field of vision. The languid pace that Jared was moving inside him with wasn't enough now though.

"C'mon Jared!” He urged and on Jared's next thrust he hooked his spare leg around Jared's waist, pulling him hard and slamming home. Danneel was right about the itch and _fucking hell_! Jared was scratching it just right “ _there_ we go”

“Fucking Christ Jen” Jared panted pulling off his toe with a pop “if that's how you want it”

Jensen slung his legs around Jared's waist, reached up and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, groaning into each thrust that came faster and harder from Jared. The sweat was building up between the pair of them and Jensen's hands struggled to find a purchase on the rippling muscle of his back. Jared's breath sped up as he looked at Jensen, both sharing the same air as one inhaled and the other exhaled.

“I don't know what it is about you Jen” Jared panted as he tried keeping up the frantic pace that was bringing him closer and closer to the edge “it's just..I dunno..something different. I feel it…here” he bought his mouth down on the skin above Jensen's heart and kissed softly.

“I know what it is” Jensen said breathlessly. Jared's hips slowing into a deeper and more erotic pace “it's Sam and Dean. We're not just Jensen and Jared anymore; we’re Sam and Dean too. I love you like a brother, always have. Nothing's gonna ever change that”

It took him less than the space of a heartbeat to workout that what Jensen was saying was true. The bond they shared was more than good friends or co-workers or room mates, God fathers or brothers even. It was all of these things combined. It wasn't lust that had him deep inside Jensen's velvet heat, well, not only lust. It was about closing that final gap between them. Sealing them so completely together that nothing was ever going to be able to break them apart.

The soft brush of Jared's lips against his was all it took for the fire in the pit of his gut to finally explode; Jared's name torn from his lips over and over again as he emptied rope after rope onto himself, warm come smearing between them as he felt Jared's body go rigid and the hottest, most guttural moan he'd ever heard issue from his mouth. Jared's cock thickened impossibly more for a few seconds before he felt it begin to twitch and shudder inside Jensen. After he'd finally finished emptying himself into Jensen and growled at him to stop clenching his ass around Jared's over-sensitive dick, he pulled out slowly and collapsed onto the table next to him.

“Wow” Jared’s voice was muffled against the table.

“Yeah” Jensen's voice was rough and fucked horse from screaming Jared's name “understatement”

Jared heaved himself up into one elbow and turned to look at Jensen's come face “you're sexy when you've just had your brains fucked out”

“I'm always sexy” he replied.

“Yeah, you are” Jared said leaning in and kissing him slowly “pizza?” He asked pulling away and standing up, his back popping as he did so.

“Sounds good” Jensen said groaning as he got up “I'm gonna go shower and uh…clean up”

“Ew gross” Jared teased and ducked as Jensen swatted him. “Go wash up, I'll order dinner”

Jensen was already halfway to the bathroom “we’ll watch a movie too. Pick one”

“Alright” Jared chirped.

“We're _not_ watching My Bloody Valentine”

“Oh, _yes_ we are!” Jared stuck his tongue out but before Jensen could argue he started speaking to their usual pizza place “hey, can I order…”

Jensen turned around and walked into the bathroom and got the shower running.

 _Every time! Every-damn-time I let him pick the movie.._. He scolded himself mentally not to let Jared pick a movie, _ever_ _again_  as he waited for the water in the shower to heat up.

_If he tries to put it on, I'll change it to Gilmore Girls when he goes to the bathroom, ha!_

“Hey! Jared” He called stepping into the shower and enjoying the heat that sunk into his skin.

“What?” Jared asked as he stepped into the bathroom and ogled Jensen’s wet body shamelessly.

“Didn’t you say you needed a shower?” Jensen was thankful that the hot water had already flushed his face pink. There’d be no end to the teasing if Jared knew he was blushing.

“Yup. I was waiting for… _oh!_ ” Jared’s face was adorable as worked out what the look on Jensen’s face was and shucked Jensen’s shorts quickly.

“You’re washing those by the way” Jensen lectured as the tall man somehow squeezed himself into the shower alongside him “fucking free balling in _my_ shorts”

“Jen…I Just fucked you senseless, you’ve got my come in your ass and what you’ve got a problem with, is me not wearing underwear?” Jared asked incredulously.

“Mmmhmm” Jensen replied.

“Well I can think of other places to put my cock besides your shorts” Jared purred as he leant forward and bit into Jensen’s neck.

“Ungh” he moaned trying to push Jared away “The pizza will be here soon”

“True” he said pulling back and looking thoughtful “I don’t want to waste good food. Plus, you probably couldn’t go for round two yet, not at your age”

“Oh yeah?” He challenged, claiming a quick and passionate kiss “Watch me”

Jared let out an excitable growl and bobbed up and down on the spot like a five-year-old as he poked his tongue out. Jensen smiled to himself as Jared’s head disappeared from view.

His friend really was a dick sometimes.


End file.
